


Troy's Bitches

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Omorashi, Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Troy makes Will and Mike his bitches/slaves. Extreme non-con and dark
Relationships: Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Troy Walsh, Will Byers/Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Will

Will was currently walking home alone, it just so happened every one of his friends were either already at home or had to leave early. He didn’t mine going home alone, it gave him time to think about various stuff, mostly about what he could draw, sometimes about Mike. What it might be like to be fucked by him, or blow him. Right now it was just the fall scenery and how to draw it. At least until he was grabbed from behind by Troy. Will immediately turned around and tried to swing a punch at Troy but that barely affected the older boy. 

“Aww is the fairy all alone? Did your friends get tired of fucking your ass? Or maybe Frogface’s is just better. He’s definitely a fag slut like you, probably an even bigger one” Troy said that smugly before grabbing Will’s shirt by the collar. “You’re coming with me” Will did follow Troy, not like he had much of a choice, he clearly couldn’t hurt him any. Eventually they reached Troy’s house, his parents weren’t home, barely were home at all. Troy dragged a scarred Will to his bedroom and threw him onto his bed. 

Troy quickly got rope and tied Will’s hands and legs to the posts of the bed, allowing him no movement at all. Will struggled quite a bit, causing the rope to dig into his skin, leaving bright red marks, but the pain was nothing to him, at least not anymore much less right now. But his struggles were to no avail, the ropes were bound to his wrists and ankles too tightly to break free. Troy then removed his clothes, freeing Troy’s three-and-a-half inch soft cock before he stood at Will’s feet and started pissing all over Will. Troy covered Will’s clothes completely in his warm piss, making them stick to his body and Will squirm at the strange feeling. 

“Open up bitch drink your Masters piss” Troy said that but Will refused, he wasn’t going to succumb to Troy’s sick desires. “I think you’ll want to open your mouth, or else…” As he said that Troy got a knife out and held it to Will’s throat. Will after that obediently opened his mouth allowing Troy to piss in it and swallow it all, not wanting to choke on it any. Will started crying some, tears running down his cheeks before Troy slapped his face hard. “No crying bitch! You like this don’t deny it” After Troy said that he rammed his now nine inch erect dick down Will’s throat causing him to gag. Troy quickly removed his cock allowing Will to throw up all over himself before Troy got gloves and forced Will to swallow it back up. Will did his best not to cry again, didn’t want that to happen again, even if he really did want to cry at the gross stuff he was being forced to do. He wanted to throw up again but assumed Troy would just make him swallow it again so he did his best to hold it back. 

Troy then forced Will to start blowing him again, and he did so. Did his best not to use his teeth, did his best not to hurt him in any way. Did his best not to get punished again. Troy thrust his hips forward not allowing Will the time to adjust any as he was forced to deep-throat Troy’s massive dick. Will was choking on Troy’s dick as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat. That continued for a few minutes before Troy let out a low groan and cummed straight down Will’s throat, forcing the young boy to swallow it all. Once Troy removed his dick from Will’s mouth he immediately coughed, though all the cum was either in his stomach or stuck in his throat. 

“Fuck you” Will said that, knowing he probably shouldn’t but he didn’t care, just annoying Troy at this point was worth it. 

“We need to work on your attitude bitch. Do you really think anyone will find you? Just submit already” After he said that Troy slapped Will’s face twice, making one of his cheeks a bright red.

“I will never submit to you! Why would I” Will said this, while yes his face stung from getting slapped after the Upside-Down he could handle anything, at least probably. That’s what he felt like anyway, he wasn’t quite sure if that was true or not. 

“That’s a shame, well there are plenty of ways to work on your attitude… let’s do… that. That will be fun” Troy laughed to himself at that. Will wasn’t sure what he meant by that but knew it wouldn’t be good, well nothing would be good. 

Will was then moved to the basement, the door having a proper lock on it, and was tied town to some wooden bench while his clothes were also removed. Troy moved to get a whip, and started whipping Will’s ass. Will screamed loudly at the contact, he had been spanked by Lonnie before but this was nothing compared to that. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he started crying and whimpering from the hits. After twenty lashes to his ass Troy stopped to admire his work, his ass cheeks having bright red strips on them before he whipped Will’s back for a few hits, leaving a few deep red marks. 

When Troy asked if his bitch had learned a lesson, Will had nodded no. Troy thought for a few moments before flipping Will over so his front was on display. Troy finally saw Will’s soft two-and-a-half inch dick he didn’t really make a note of it, it didn’t matter to him, Mike was more girly once he got him he’d definitely go into a cage, but that’s for later. He had to take a shit and he knew just where to. He moved to sit on Will’s face, his asshole right above Will’s mouth. 

“Start eating it you fucking dirty bitch fag” Troy said harshly, grinding down to emphasize his point. So Will did, there would be no end to it if he didn’t he might as well get it over with as soon as possible. The first thing Will noticed was that he must not shower often or clean his ass well because it smelt awful and there were still tiny pieces of shit in his hole that he unfortunately had to swallow. Will struggled a ton, he hated everything about this. Troy’s hairy ass tickling his nose as Will was forced to make his tongue enter his dirty asshole. Troy then let out a long and loud fart, causing Will to inhale a foul smell and cough a little, as best he could in with being forced to eat his ass.

“You ready for more bitch?” Will tried to shake his head no at that but couldn’t. Troy then farted again. Then started shitting into Will’s mouth, as Troy held his jaw open making sure he’d get it all. 

“Take it you filthy bitch!. Eat your masters shit” Troy continued shitting into Will’s mouth, drops of shit going from his ass into Will’s mouth, causing the boy to gag continuously as he was forced to eat it. Troy then got up and positioned himself over Will’s chest shitting all over it then moving to his hair and shitting in it before finishing and forcing Will to clean his ass with his tongue. Will did so, crying, not wanting to be punished further. After it was cleaned Troy got his massive dick hard again before roughly entering his ass. Will screamed as the nine inch dick filly entered his ass, Troy pulled out before roughly slamming in again. Will struggled against his bindings but couldn’t do anything, he felt his dick harden against his will, he had always wanted to be fucked but not by him. 

“You really are a fairy, getting hard after being shit on and now being fucked” Troy said this as he hit Will’s prostate causing him to cum, his five-and-a-half inch dick spurting out ropes of white cum onto his chest. “Cumming already? Fucking slut” Troy emphasized this by hitting his prostate again. His pace quickened as he became more sloppy in his thrusts, letting out low moans as he was getting closer to his orgasm. He pulled out of Will’s gaping hole before jerking off for a few seconds before cumming all over Will’s chest and thighs.

Troy simply left the room, wondering how he’d capture Mike, after all breaking them together would be more fun then independently. Will eventually cried himself to sleep as he was covered in Troy’s shit and cum mixed with his own, hoping this was all just a bad dream, or at least he wouldn’t be covered in it when he woke up.


	2. Mike

It had been three days since Will had disappeared again, three days of Mike worrying if he was okay. Mike hoped it was just a kidnapping or for some reason Will ran away without saying anything. If it was the Upside-Down then he’d probably still be alive at least but he wasn’t sure if he could deal with facing the Upside-Down again after Will getting possessed, he’d probably just stand there frozen. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued walking home.

Will was still the same as three days ago, resisting Troy at every opportunity, which Troy didn’t mind. That meant he could break Mike and Will at the same time, yes it would be fun if Will was already broken by the time he got Mike there to see his reaction at his best friend being his bitch but today was the day he was going to get Mike. Lucas and Dustin were out today so it was the perfect time to do it. So once it was time for him to walk home he’d do the same thing he did with Will.

Mike couldn’t focus during school at all, his mind was focused on Will. More-so than usual. During lunch he just sat in the bathroom alone, well almost alone. That was until Troy walked in who saw Mike crying in the corner. 

“Awww miss fairy boy that much?” Troy said that as he approached Mike, nothing wrong with playing with him early after all.

“What do you want Troy?” Mike normally would be angry at that nickname but couldn’t be bothered to right now, his eyes were already red some from crying so much.

“What do you think, you just being here is just a bonus… Well since your here frog-face…” As Troy said that he walked towards Mike pulling his pants down. Mike tried to get up off his knees but Troy pushed him down. “I suggest not biting unless you really want to get hurt” Mike knew what was going to happen, so he opened his mouth, he knew there was no getting out of it, even if someone walked in it probably wouldn’t do anything.

“You really are a slut, I always knew you were” Troy said that before placing the tip of his dick in Mike’s mouth and began pissing. Mike at first didn’t swallow, this wasn’t what he was expecting and stared at Troy in shock before swallowing the warm liquid, not wanting to make him potentially angry, he didn’t really care about his own appearance at the moment. After a minute Troy began thrusting his hips, forcing Mike to deepthroat his nine inch dick. Mike chocked on it when it first hit the back of his throat but quickly adjusted to it, relaxing his throat, allowing Troy’s dick to slide in and out of his mouth. 

“Fuck yeah. You like that don’t you? Choking on my big dick” Mike hated that his words were true. He was enjoying this too much, he shouldn’t like being forced to blow his bully after drinking his piss. Mike then moaned, causing Troy to cum down Mike’s throat. Once Troy pulled out of Mike’s throat the boy coughed some, before Troy shoved him into one of the stalls. He was then stripped of his clothes, freeing his small three inch hard dick, his own balls being bigger than his dick and his hands covering it, causing Troy to laugh.

“You sure you aren’t a girl? And that your dick isn’t just an overgrown clit?” Troy asked that causing Mike to blush some. “Can you even get off without using your ass?” Troy then slapped his balls causing Mike to let out a squeak before he roughly groped his balls. Troy then went to his book bag and got out a pair of bright pink panties and bra telling Mike to put them on. At first Mike refused to be humiliated further, but then Troy got out a knife and cut Mike’s arm slightly, drawing some blood and Mike put on the panties and bra.

“Definitely look good enough to be a girl, and have the hair for it” 

“N-not a girl” Mike replied, blushing some at the comments however.

“Didn’t ask you bitch. Put your head down on the toilet unless you want to get cut again” As soon as Troy said that Mike obeyed him, he didn’t like whatever Troy was planning but didn’t want to be cut again.

Troy then sat on Mike’s face, grinding his ass down, forcing Mike to tongue his hole. Mike did, he didn’t know why he was doing it, he shouldn’t, shouldn’t give Troy what he wants, especially with how it tasted and smelled, it was horrible. Though he’d have to deal with the smell anyway. Troy then pushed his ass up further so his hole was at Mike’s nose, then let out a big, loud, smelly fart causing Mike to cough and struggle but to no avail. He was then forced to continue eating Troy’s ass for a few minutes. 

“Ready for what’s next?” Troy asked Mike, knowing he wasn’t and that he couldn’t really answer. Mike did his best as he could to shake his head no but Troy’s hairy ass was firmly on his head holding him down. 

Troy then began shitting in Mike’s mouth causing the boy to scream around his ass, but it was useless. Mike eventually resigned himself to this, it was clear he wasn’t going to get out of eating shit until Troy stopped, he hoped it was soon, unlike piss it was only horrible. Eventually after what felt like an hour Troy got off of Mike’s mouth before taking one last large dump all over Mike’s face.

“I’ll be taking your underwear. Meet me after school if you know what’s good for you” Troy said that and headed for his next class, the bell signaling they should leave the lunchroom, leaving Mike a smelly mess. During that time, he tried not to, but he ended up pissing the panties he was given as well. He slowly got up, cleaned himself as best he could before heading to his class.

Mike debated in his head the entire rest of the day if he should meet Troy after school, surely he could avoid him for the rest of the week but Troy would probably still remember… that and despite himself he enjoyed most of what happened. Ultimately he decided to meet him, it would happen eventually anyway, might as well do it now. Which was why he was now being dragged to Troy’s house, scared and horny, his tiny dick hard against his panties. 

Once at his house Mike was pulled to Troy’s room and was told to stay there while he got a few things. 

Troy returned with a crop-top, a mini-skirt, make-up, and a bright pink chastity cage, and immediately put it on Mike and filled the key hole with hot glue, making sure it would never come off him. He then forced Mike to wear the clothes and attempt to put on the make-up, which to Troy’s surprise he did quite well, bright red lipstick, black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow, just whatever Troy grabbed from his mom’s make-up. 

“You sure you aren’t a girl, bitch?” Troy asked Mike, knowing what he’d probably say but it would be fun no matter what, say no he gets punished, say yes well probably still punished, he’d be doing it to avoid punishment.

“Not a girl, or a bitch” Mike said sternly, he knew what was going to happen, but didn’t care right now. 

He was then roughly turned over as his skirt and panties were pulled down, showing his bubble butt to Troy who then quickly got a whip, scaring Will a bit but questioned why he left, before returning to Mike. Mike saw the whip and tried to run away, but that only resulted in being grabbed by Troy before having his head slammed against the wall, knocking him out for a few seconds while Troy tied him ass up on the bed. Once Mike was conscious again Troy began whipping him, each cheek getting twenty lashes causing Mike to scream loudly as bright red marks were left on his ass. Mike started crying after the fifth one. His back was then whipped for a ten lashes before stopping.

“Tell me what you are. NOW!” 

“I’m a girl bitch!” Mike screamed that, wanting no more punishment, he felt the words repeat in his head as Troy rewarded him by petting his head as he leaned as much as he could into his touch, crying softly. 

Mike was then dragged to the basement and threw alongside Will, who was now chained up against a wall. They immediately saw each other and got their hopes up, although both knew it would probably be useless. Mike was put right beside Will, chained up in the same way Will was.

“Now that I have both my bitches I can finally have real fun. You are only bitches you have no names, you only exist to serve me, your master. You will obey my every command, if you don’t you will be severely punished as both of you have experienced. I will use you for my every need, from as a fucktoy to a toilet. You no longer have any freedom. Now open your mouths bitches” Troy emphasized certain words in that, sending shivers down both of their spines. Both boys opened their mouths before Troy started pissing on them, making sure both got covered in it and some in their mouths. Once Troy finished he untied Mike and told him to spread his legs for his Master. He obediently did so, not wanting to be punished.

Troy quickly entered Mike’s tight asshole, and immediately started drilling into him, his bubble butt shaking with every thrust. Mike’s mouth falling open and letting out moans. Will watched on, with tears in his eyes as his best friend and secret crush was raped by their bully. Mike felt his tiny cock leak out cum and made a high pitched whine and lost all sense of control as his hips thrust back to meet his Masters thrusting.

“M-master! Please! Fuck your bitch harder!” As soon as Mike said that Troy came into Mike’s ass moaning. He then tied him back up and left. 

“I-I’m sorry Will”

“It’s okay Mike, we’ll get through this. Hopper will find us, we just have to wait” 

They then both fell asleep, not knowing just what awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay mad, I don't care.


	3. Final

The next day Mike and Will were awoken to Troy pissing on them, Mike obediently opened his mouth, not wanting to be punished. Will refused to open, knowing he was doing this to get them used to it, he refused to do anything for Troy, he knew for this the punishment wouldn’t be too bad. Once finished Troy told Mike he was a good girl, before patting his head like a dog. Troy then took out two items from his bag, two collars, and attached one to each of their necks. Will’s said “Fag Slut” while Mike’s said “Sissy Slut”. 

“You sluts ready for your breakfast?” Troy asked of them, even though he was sure he knew both of their answers, and he was right, both of them nodded no, both knowing he meant his shit. 

“Fuck you Troy! Do you really think you’ll get away with this! Hopper will find out!” Mike yelled as he struggled against his bindings to no avail, the short skirt he was forced to wear lifting up slightly and showing his caged sissy dick. 

“There’s no evidence, as long as I’m careful I’ll be fine. Now I need to punish both of you for not following my orders and you for talking back to your Master” As Troy said this he undid Mike’s bindings before strapping him down to a table so he was face up before pulling down his short skirt and crop top and did the same to Will, both tried to struggle and failed in doing anything. Troy then went up and grabbed two cups and places them under their asses before forcing them to take a pill. He then said he’d be back after a while.

What the pills were became quickly apparent to Mike and Will, they were laxatives, both struggled in their restraints but quickly tired themselves out. After a few minutes they couldn’t hold it anymore and started shitting into the cups, their shit quickly filling up the cups and somewhat spilling over. 

“Will do you really think we’ll be okay?” Mike asked, he wasn’t sure if they were going to be okay, just wanted to get a rile out of Troy.

“We will, my mom and Hopper will never stop looking for us no matter what, I know they won’t” Will was sure of that, perhaps a bit too sure, but he couldn’t lose hope and he couldn’t let Mike lose hope either. Soon after Will said that Troy entered the room.

“Good they’ve done their jobs. You better not spit it out or you’ll be severely punished, understand?” As soon as Troy asked that both boys nodded, Will knew severely punished probably meant something involving a knife. 

He then grabbed both glasses before making Will eat Mike’s and Mike eat Will’s. Both boys quickly swallowed the others shit, wanting it to be over as soon as possible, both made faces of disgust at it, they couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Aww now you’re eager once it’s the others? You two really are fags and love each other, disgusting, but your eating shit so of course you are.” As Troy said this he shat over their bodies before getting gloves and smearing it over their chests causing both to squirm and try to get away. 

Troy then moved to a closet and got out some electrical stuff before hooking it up to Mike’s two nipples, some on his shaved balls, and some on his ass. He then started the current, sending electrical shocks through his body, causing him to scream in pain as his body tried to twist it’s way out of his bindings but failed to do so, his screams eventually stopped as his throat grew dry as he started crying from the pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. After ten minutes of electrocution Troy turned the machine off before inserting eight inch dildos into each of their assholes and suction cup like apparatus’ to Mike’s nipples before turning a different machine on, causing the dildos in their ass to start thrusting in and out of their tight assholes, making squelching sounds from the lube Troy added to the dildos. The cups on Mike’s nipples started sucking on them, the pink nubs stretching from the sucking causing Mike to squirm as best he could in his restraints and moan. Troy then left, saying he’ll be back in a few hours to see if they’ve learned anything, leaving the two young boys to get pounded by the dildos and Mike’s nipples to be stretched and sucked on by the machine. Their faces quickly turning red and dripping sweat down their bodies. After six minutes both boys came with a loud moan, their white cum spraying onto their chests, their hips jerking in the air as much as they could before resting, however the machines didn’t stop fucking them. Nor did they stop fucking them after the second, third, fourth, times, and however many after that they did both boys losing count soon as they quickly became dry orgasms. 

After what felt like hours to Mike and Will, though neither could be sure at that point, Troy returned before turning the machines off.

“Have my bitches learned their lessons about disobeying me yet?” Troy asked, roughly grabbing Mike’s hair. Mike almost said yes, almost would happily eat Troy’s- no Master’s shit his mind corrected, but didn’t, he wouldn’t for Will’s sake. Once it was obvious they weren’t going to say yes Troy got up and positioned himself over Will’s face, his butt hair tickling Will’s nose and lips. Troy then let out a loud fart, the smell instantly making Will gag before Troy started shitting, brown turds leaving Troy’s asshole landing on Will’s face, his mouth closed refusing to open until Troy started the machine again causing Will’s mouth to drop open in pleasure as they then entered his mouth. Will reluctantly swallowed them, not wanting to be punished further. After that Troy got up, walked over to a rack, and got out a whip. He then went to Mike and started whipping at his body, his chest and stomach quickly turning a bright red as he let out screams of pain, he was then flipped over as the same happened to his back and ass, leaving Mike a scarred, crying mess. Troy then left with the machines on. 

The same process repeated every day, Troy asking if they’ve learned their lesson, him punishing them with the machine, asking again, them refusing, punishment. Their minds were slowly forgetting their formal selfs from what was happening, how long they were being deprived of the outside world, Mike’s chest and nipples were slowly swelling from the constant sucking and twisting that was happening to them. Ultimately the first one to break was Mike, who after that was untied and given his new clothes, which were the same things first given to him before any punishment, a crop top, panties, short skirt, and stockings, which Troy said was fitting for a sissy slut like him, and he agreed. His new name was simply sissy, as that was what he was, and that didn’t need a “proper name”, his hair was also now done to his shoulders in length.

“Come on fag, just give in it will feel so much better once you do” Mike said, approaching Will as he was told to use him as a toilet whenever he needed to go, Troy not trusting him quite enough to let him be upstairs without him around. 

“I will never submit to Troy! Come on Mike, I know your still in there, please listen to me!” Will screamed, he knew it was probably useless but he had to try. It was useless, Mike saying he didn’t know who he was talking about before positioning his shaven ass over Will’s chest and started shitting, covering Will’s smooth chest in his shit before moving to Will’s face and making him eat it, which Will did, knowing Mike would tell Troy if he didn’t. Mike then got his “clit” as he was supposed to call it by orders of Master, still in a cage, and started pissing over Will, who opened his mouth obediently, wanting to have minimal punishment, he’d save the refusal for Troy himself. 

The same process of that repeated each day, the punishment almost always the same. With eating Mike’s shit and drinking his piss everyday Will was slowly starting to enjoy it more and more, he was also slowly enjoying getting fucked more and more, until one day he broke.

“Please Master, use my filthy Fag hole however you want! Please Master need your giant straight alpha cock in me!” Will pleaded, finally broken after a month and a half. 

Troy happily did so, quickly untying Will, and dragging him and Mike to his room, telling Mike to watch before throwing Will down on his bed as Will got in a position he thought his Master would like, Troy then stripped of his clothes, freeing his hard nine inch dick before roughly thrusting into Will’s ass, meeting no resistance, but was still tight enough to provide quite a bit of pleasure. Will moaned as soon as Troy entered him, and started thrusting his ass back against Troy’s thrusts. After a few minutes Mike made a strangled sound, catching Troy’s attention.

“Sissy why don’t you get under Fag here and let his smaller dick fuck you” As soon as Troy said that Mike crawled over to where Will was and let Will’s dick enter him, moaning. Mike was also thrusting his ass back, so that Will’s dick never left his ass, not unless Troy told him to move, which he didn’t. Not until both Mike and Will came, Will shooting into Mike’s ass and Mike’s cum slowly leaking out of his chastity cage. Troy then left Will’s ass before telling them to go the foot of his bed with their heads close together as Troy moved to the edge of his bed before masturbating to finish himself off before shooting his white cum all over Mike and Will’s faces who obediently let their Master give them a facial.

“Now lay down, face up, next to each other” Troy said, Mike and Will, once again, followed the orders perfectly. Troy then positioned his ass above them, both smiling knowing what was going to happen. Troy then began shitting over them, both opening their mouths to eat the brown “food” obediently swallowing it. Once done Mike and Will then cleaned each other’s lips of the remaining shit before being told to go back to the basement.

Now everyday Mike and Will, or Sissy and Fag as they like to be called wait for their Master to come home from school to be used however he wants. They used each other as toilets everyday, happily eating and drinking whatever piss or shit was given to them. Master was happy, and so they were happy. Sometimes Troy would let James also use them, they’d always double penetrate both of them, which they all loved. Mike and Will would serve as Troy’s bitches for the rest of their lives, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
